User talk:Mokushiryu
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Mokushiryu! Thanks for your edit to the Apocalypse Dragonslayer Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 19:54, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I have two sites actually that may help. This website can be used for getting the katakana and hiragana of foreign words. All foreign words should be written in katakana, this also extends to names that mix Japanese and either foreign words or made up words. In fact, Natsu is a prime canon example. His first name, "Natsu", is the Japanese word for "summer" but "Dragneel" is not Japanese, thus the entire name is written in katakana. For names that are purely Japanese, or when you need the kanji for techniques, use this website instead. I'm not an expert, however, on kanji, so your own judgement will be required when using Nihongodict.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:01, November 24, 2013 (UTC) After you fulfill all the base requirements, you are free to make a Slayer. You simply need to ask User:Perchan, who is the authority on Lost Magic and Slayer Magic, as to whether or not your idea for a Slayer is passable. If it's a canon element that's appeared (like Fire or Iron), then simply ask permission and that should be alright. Non-canon ideas such as "Bone Dragon Slayer" or "Sand Dragon Slayer" need approval; also, all Slayer 'elements' must be consumable, that is the one definite. "Rubber Dragon Slayer" is allowed, as "rubber" can be consumed. However, something like "Void" (which is usually depicted as nothingness), "Gravity", "Sound", etc, cannot be consumed, and are not applicable as Slayer elements. Etherion itself is listed as a special case; it's seen as a combination of multiple elements, and while consuming it is allowed for Dragon Force, there is not to be a Slayer Style geared towards it. I would consult both this blog and this blog for the rules Per and I added onto Slayer Magic within the last year. However, if you really want my advice, try to avoid a Slayer at all if you can. You have to remember, Dragon Slayer magic is simply elemental magic with gluttony as an added trait; being able to consume elements doesn't make the user a stronger mage, nor does the fact that the main character wields Dragon Slayer magic make it any better than other magics. A mage particularly skilled in an elemental magic would be able to overpower a Slayer of the same element; nothing is absolute. One more thing, I would advise you avoid making a character simply to say "Look, my first character isn't a Slayer, I can make my Slayer now", it reflects badly upon you. Thanks for asking, I hope this helped, and if you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask. Also, Per is on a vacation and isn't back as of the moment, she should be back within the next few days, but until then, ask me any questions, I'll try to help.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:35, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:50, July 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Max Magic From what I remember, the maximum you can have are eight, including those within weaponry and so-forth. So it'd be better to tread carefully. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:20, July 28, 2014 (UTC) What are the mechanics? Also, I'd tone it down a bit. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:29, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it's a bit too strong. Also, the concept is fairly hax, you can do almost anything with it. However, how about, it cannot deflect more than one spell at a time? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:30, August 1, 2014 (UTC) First up, hello ^^ Secondly, please sign your messages with four of "~" these. It makes it easier for me to find who left a message. Secondly, while that's not forbidden, I will advise against it. Giving your character too much relationship (even idolization) to a canon character is a grounds for the possibility of a Mary Sue, and it may get your character odd glances.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 04:01, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Excellente. That's a good weakness. Anyway, sure, go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:10, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, I'd just make it a Subspecies Magic of Fire Magic. Oh wait, it already is that lol. But sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:35, August 21, 2014 (UTC) OH WAIT I MISREAD THAT, SORRY. Anyway, I'd tone down the 'burn through everything' properties, because that can be overpowered as hell. In it's place I'd suggest you make it so the flames drain a portion of the eternano that composes opposing spells and use it as fuel to increase their powers. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:55, August 22, 2014 (UTC) There's no point for Geomancy- just give your character Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, whatever elements magic; and say that the user can harness Combination Spells with the natural surroundings. Go to Magic and see what those are :P And no, I'm not very knowledgable in Shaman King; can you give me a brief description? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:19, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead—but make it a Subspecies Magic of Necromancy. I give you permission to do so. So yeah, it's a Black Art. Also, try and remove any traces of crossover from it. If you get stuck in mechanics, come see me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:42, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Sadly, Sword Magic only affects swords. If I was Hiro, aside from making the writing an respectable quality instead of the drivel we normally get every week, I'd classify it all under "Weapon Magic", which we have and I will be updating eventually. Just call it Weapon Magic: Weapon Here" and you're good to go. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:46, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Sure you can use my fire magic. Just drop me the name of the character when you've posted it and I'll add the, to the list of users. Flame Lizard (talk) 20:32, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead. I've deleted the page because I don't use it any more so you can create another one for your own convenience. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:58, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:12, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Fire Emblem Yup, I'm a total fan! Cordelia is great though I prefer Lucina. She's probably my favorite female character in Awakening. I also love Lon'qu and Stahl. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Besides Lucina, I love Severa, but as much as Inigo is a little douchebag, his loyalty is a big plus so he is my favorite male child. I made his father be Gaius, which explains his flirty nature. Yours, Liza(The Queen Of Swords) Arctic Atmosphere Since you hadnt answered right away, I went a head and made a character already. I did however give full credit to you as the owner, so no worries. Yet, I probably should have waited for you to respond. I apologize. Thothology101 (talk) 22:03, May 1, 2016 (UTC)Thothology101 My pleasure! I don't know how much I've done with her. She was more of a fill in character, but I'll happily add more to her if you'd like. Her link is Alex Winterfell . Due to your message, I've deleted the magic on the mages page. I've been in active for a little so it wasn't a big deal anyways. And I completely understand, so don't get the wrong idea. Anyways, I'm extremley sorry. Just a tip: If your inactive for a while, its always a good idea to try to keep up with messages. And in the real world, things happen, and that's understandable, but its still a good idea to try. Anyways, best of luck to you! :) Thothology101 (talk) 01:44, May 3, 2016 (UTC)Thothology101 Apologies on my friend's behalf Hello, I am here in regards to Thothology's not adding credit to you on his character Alex Winterfell's page. He is rarely on as it is, I'm sure something has come up that is somehow preventing him from editing. I highly doubt he is ignoring you on purpose. As his friend I'd like to ask you to give him a bit more time before bringing an admin in on the issue. If you truly feel that it needs to be added right away I wouldn't mind adding it to the page.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 01:47, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Never mind I suppose.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 01:49, May 3, 2016 (UTC)